


Mutual Attraction

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana Troi finds an interested mind across a crowded room. Kate Pulaski is not whom she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chesari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesari/gifts).



In a room full of non-telepaths, anyone who knows what she wants sticks out like a flash of light. All the myriad rambling, tumbling thoughts around anyone with purpose fade to into the ether and only the mind who wants sticks with her. Lwaxana lifts her drink, scanning the room with her eyes, trying to put a face to mind. Sometimes it is easy to match thoughts to a face; some people are so well defined in their identity that she matches them effortlessly.

Sometimes it's more esoteric. She occasionally mistakes a man for a woman, less than most Betazoids, of course, but the moments where she's wrong are that much more interesting. Somehow sweeter, like an overripe uttaberry: the ones that hang on the branch far past their time.

Lwaxana won't allow herself the luxury of shutting her eyes. That makes it too easy. Instead, she lets her hearing fade, forgets about the drink in her hand and reaches out with her telepathy, selectively blocking out admirals and ambassadors until she's firmly centred on the mind that so sweetly suggested she looked incredible tonight.

She is well dressed, as she always is, but she went to special effort tonight. She has so few chances to wear the low-backed red dress and this conference has been a prime opportunity. She even wore the ostentatious feathered headdress, even though it looks better on her naked, just because she was in the mood.

This mind, whoever he or she is, has spent the last few minutes simply impressed with her cleavage. Yes, it is impressive, but that's beside the point.

The point is that she doesn't know. Her admirer, the darling being who's so fascinated with her, is hiding.

That is, until she gives herself away.

She, the doctor from Picard's _Enterprise_ , has focused her thoughts neatly on Lwaxana, as if she's meaning to attract her. They've only met briefly but Deanna was fond of her. Perhaps Deanna taught her focus. Her daughter loves to keep her secrets and if Katherine Pulaski is one of them, well then, Lwaxana will be impressed.

That's for the morning. The line of questioning will fit neatly in the letter Lwaxana's already began to her daughter.

Tonight is for the game.

Lwaxana saunters across the room and smiles at Katherine. "Treat any terrorists lately, doctor?"

Katherine, Kate- Lwaxana corrects herself after plucking it out of her head, smiles back, almost laughing. "No, Ambassador, I can't say that I have."

"Maybe it'll remain a unique occurrence."

Kate tilts her glass towards Lwaxana. "I'd like that."

"Shall we drink to it?"

"To unique experiences?" Kate asks, letting her mind wander to Lwaxana's chest while her eyes remain up.

She has been trained by a telepath or she believes in an organised mind; either way, Lwaxana approves. She loves this kind of challenge, this dance, almost as much as she loves the part that comes afterwards.

Champagne dances on her tongue; she loves the bubbles. Kate is less fond of it.

"You think champagne is too insubstantial, don't you?"

"I'd prefer gin and tonic, but it's hard to get a real drink at these things."

"The last medical summit held on Betazed had a lovely bar, almost as good as the one on Risa."

"Playing favourites?" Kate asks, swirling her glass so the bubbles rush upwards.

"Perhaps." Lwaxana catches the young waiter's eye and signals her over. "Do you have any traditional Earth drinks?"

"Would you like the full list, Madam Ambassador?"

"Yes, thank you, be a dear and fetch it, would you?"

The waiter disappears with a nod and Kate sets down her champagne, unfinished.

"Now you'll say I could have asked."

Lwaxana chuckles. "You could have, but where's the fun in that when we can look through it together."

"You are a woman of many interests if you follow Earth cocktails."

"Drinks are often part of the diplomatic process. You wouldn't believe how little we get done sober."

Kate watches the waiter return and takes the menu with nod of thanks. "They do have gin," she says, reading. "I probably don't want to know how many treaties have been negotiated over a tumbler, do I?"

"Depends on how you want to see the universe. Is it a place of wonder even if it takes a little liquid lubrication to keep us off the battlefield?"

"I find it potentially wonderful tonight."

"Planning on something special?"

"Maybe you should tell me." Kate leans closer, her hand skimming Lwaxana's bare back. She's forward, and honesty is incredibly attractive in a human. They're a species dear to Lwaxana's heart, but they can be terribly difficult. A brush across Kate's mind reveals that her guest quarters are nearby and she finds the view exquisite, but she's convinced Lwaxana's room may be better.

"It is."

"Pardon me?"

"My room is better."

"I thought-" Kate pauses, "I hope I'm not being too forward."

"Too forward is a far different concept to a Betazoid, dear. Too forward mentally would involve projecting thoughts you're not capable of doing. What you are, sweet doctor, is fascinating."

Blood rushes ever so slightly in Kate's face and Lwaxana shares the sudden influx of desire.

"Two gin and tonics, with lime if you would," Lwaxana orders from the waiter before she's off again. There's a distinct chance neither of them will stay long enough to drink them, but they might be nice for the walk home.

"I worried I'd be too dull for you."

It is there, an undercurrent of doubt in Kate's mind. Lwaxana smiles and leans back into Kate's hand, pressing her skin firmly against her palm. "You couldn't be dull if you tried. Your mind is full of promise."

"Is that attractive?"

Lwaxana spares half a thought to the rest of the room then leans close enough to kiss her, melting Kate's doubt as their lips meet. "You need to ask?"

"Maybe I wanted you to say yes."

Holding her close, as if no one else is around them, Lwaxana laughs. "Yes."

"Yes I'm attractive?"

"Yes, you can come up to my room."

The waiter, bless her, never arrives with their drinks.

In Lwaxana's suite, naked but for a sheet, Kate pulls two very excellent gin and tonics from the replicator and Lwaxana makes her suck the lemon slice off her breast.

The second round of drinks, they actually make time to enjoy.


End file.
